Le meilleur des anniversaires
by ReadAgain
Summary: Univers alternatif: le 1er Avril 1992 aurait pu être le meilleur anniversaire des jumeaux Weasley.


**_Harry Potter_ appartient à j. k. Rowling**

 **N'hésitez pas à me signaler des fautes d'orthographe/grammaire. Je n'ai pas pu finir, la suite demain si possible.**

* * *

1er Avril 1992, Poudlard, 6h30

A l'horizon, l'aube commençait à faire pâlir le ciel. L'immense parc était toujours plongé dans une ombre mystérieuse. Dans la majestueuse école de Poudlard, les jeunes sorciers et jeunes sorcières, ainsi que leurs professeurs profitaient de leurs dernières minutes de sommeil. Cependant, quelques rares lève-tôt se préparaient déjà pour leur journée. Parmi ces marginaux se trouvaient deux jeunes Gryffondors revenant d'une escapade plus que matinale, surexcités par la journée à venir, et plus précisément par le petit déjeuner qui se déroulerait dans moins de deux heures.

« C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu les observer tout de même, soupira l'un.

\- Oh allez, ça aurait complétement gâché la surprise ! Je te parie que ça va être génial !

\- Trop ! »

Dans les couloirs silencieux, trois ombres imperceptibles attendaient.

* * *

1er Avril 1992, Poudlard, 8h00

La Grande Salle bourdonnait du bruit des discussions des élèves prenant leur repas matinal. C'était une ambiance endormie mais joyeuse, puisque ce jour étant un samedi de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année avaient réglé leurs réveils pour profiter au maximum de cette somptueuse journée de début de printemps. Les professeurs surveillaient leurs élèves du coin de l'œil, tout en discutant des nouvelles de la Gazette du sorcier, de leurs projets de week-end et de bien d'autres sujets aussi divers que variés. Alors que le vénérable directeur échangeait des plaisanteries avec les têtes de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, la professeure d'Etude des Moldus s'était engagée dans un débat scientifique avec le Maître des Potions de l'école aux sujets de leurs derniers essais expérimentaux.

Tandis que les Serdaigles discutaient de leurs devoirs du week-end et de leurs dernières lectures, que les Serpentards se lançaient des piques moqueuses et taquines, et que les Poufsouffles planifiaient un tournois de Quidditch intra-maison, les Gryffondors se montraient facilement les plus bruyants, certains attendant avec impatience que les vedettes du jour descendent, tout en se demandant ce que les deux plus grands farceurs de l'école avaient prévu cette année.

Personne ne semblait remarquer les trois silhouettes qui les observaient tous.

Deux adolescents aux cheveux roux et portant deux pulls semblables sur lesquels étaient brodées les lettres "F" et "G" respectivement, firent leur entrée dans la joyeuse cacophonie. L'un des membres de la table rouge et or les aperçut, et aussitôt, ils furent reçus par une ovation spectaculaire, rapidement suivie du fameux refrain :

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, FRED ET GEORGE ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! »

Les jumeaux firent la révérence tandis que leurs camarades et certains professeurs les applaudissaient joyeusement. Quelques membres du corps enseignant avaient leur baguette à portée de main… au cas où.

Les deux rois des blagues s'assirent à côté de leur ami Lee Jordan, entre leurs coéquipiers de l'équipe de Quidditch et quatre premières années, leur petit frère Ron, que les jumeaux surnommaient Ronnie, les meilleurs amis Harry et Neville, qui avaient grandi ensemble, et la née-moldue Hermione, aînée de leur petit groupe.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! leur lancèrent Harry et Neville à leur arrivée, un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

\- Merci ! leur répondirent en cœur les jumeaux, alors que les deux autres premières années aient répété la salutation.

\- Alors, vous avez prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Une farce ? les interrogea Neville.

\- C'est quand même incroyable que vous soyez né un premier Avril, ajouta Harry. Cela semble… très approprié.

\- N'est-ce pas ? répondit celui qui portait le pull "G" (les premières années supposèrent qu'il s'agissait de George).

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, mon cher Neville, continua le supposé Fred, ce n'est pas comme si nous allions te le dire, cela gâcherait la surprise.

\- Nous parions que vous n'en avez même pas prévu…, dit Harry.

\- …Mais que vous en aurez fait au moins une d'ici la fin de la journée ! Compléta son meilleur ami.

\- Pari tenu, répliqua Ron. Aucune chance que ces deux-là n'aient pas prévu une blague de la journée.

\- Justement Ron, reprit le jeune Londubat, si tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu fasses une blague, comment en trouver une meilleure que celle de ne pas en faire ? De voir tout le monde attendre avec appréhension que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête sans que rien n'arrive…

\- Nous approuvons…

\- Totalement cet état…

\- D'esprit jeune Neville ! firent les jumeaux.

\- Mais alors pourquoi feraient-ils une blague avant la fin de la journée ? interrogea Hermione, prenant enfin part à la discussion.

Harry et Neville échangèrent un regard malicieux que leurs camarades remarquèrent.

« Attendez, fit Fred… je connais ce regard… vous deux, vous avez prévu quelque chose.

\- Où est-ce que vous avez appris à faire ce regard-là ? ajouta son jumeau.

\- Nous avons appris des meilleurs, dit mystérieusement Neville.

\- Quand à la question de Fred, je répondrai : Qu'est-ce que deux innocentes premières années telles que nous aurions pu prévoir ? fit Harry en affichant un visage innocent, imité par Neville. »

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard peu convaincu puis levèrent un sourcil à l'intention des deux comploteurs.

« D'accord, d'accord, soupira Harry un levant les mains un signe de résignation. On a peut-être envoyé une lettre à certaines personnes.

\- Une lettre comportant certaines informations…

\- Et connaissant les personnes en questions…

\- En utilisant nos calculs de probabilité…

\- Ce en quoi nous sommes plutôt doués…

\- En prenant en compte les divers paramètres à notre disposition…

\- En considérant qu'ils ne chercheront possiblement pas à nous empêcher de deviner leur plan… »

Tandis que les deux garçons tenaient cet incompréhensible discours, Lee, Fred, George, Hermione et Ron échangeaient des regards perdus et incrédules.

« … et donc et prenant en compte tous ces paramètres, il y a exactement 95,76% de chance… poursuivait Harry.

\- Que quelque chose arrive dans 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12…

\- 11, 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…

\- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… »

BBBOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUMMM !

Tous les élèves et professeurs sursautèrent à la violente explosion.

BBOOUUMM ! BOUM ! BBOOUUMM ! BBOOUUMM ! BOUM !

Levant les yeux vers le célèbre plafond enchanté, tous virent une multitude de feux d'artifices aux couleurs chatoyantes détoner sans interruption, le bruit assourdissant diminuant légèrement alors que les explosions arc-en-ciel continuaient. On resta bée de stupéfaction. Puis, ce fut une pluie de paillettes et de bulles aux teintes vives qui emplirent la Grande Salle, ce qui éveilla l'émerveillement des élèves devant un spectacle si inhabituel. Certains professeurs, tels que Flitwick apparaissaient conquis par la démonstration magique. La pagaille commençait à se ressentir, les élèves aux vêtements pailletés s'amusant avec les bulles de savons, des cris emplissant l'immense hall. Cependant, le spectacle n'était pas encore terminé. Soudainement, les cheveux des élèves commencèrent à changer de couleur. Les Gryffondors avaient des tignasses rouge et or, les Serdaigles bleu et bronze, les Poufsouffles jaune et noir, les Serpentards vert et argent. Quant aux professeurs, les directeurs de maisons s'étaient retrouvés coiffés de leurs couleurs respectives, tandis que les autres professeurs avaient pour les femmes, des cheveux violets et platine, et pour les hommes orange et blanc. Les cheveux et la barbe du directeur prirent l'ensemble de ces 12 couleurs. Alors que chacun s'indignait ou s'enchantait de ce nouveau phénomène, un nombre impressionnant de tartes à la crème aux goûts respectifs de framboise, citron, cassis, pomme, orange, myrtille et une tarte spéciale goût chocogrenouille (pour le directeur) apparurent, et aucun visage ne fut épargné par ses gâteaux ensorcelés. Les cheveux de tous furent ainsi assortis à une crème pâtissière dégoulinant le long des visages et venant tacher T-shirt, vestes, polos, pulls, pantalons, joggings, jeans, baskets, sandales, bottes, le tout sans aucune restriction. La Grande Salle de l'école de magie la plus reconnue de tout le pays fut alors submergé par le bordel le plus complet : les professeurs essayaient désespérément d'aider leurs élèves à se débarrasser des restes de tarte qui les recouvraient, cherchant à se frayer un passage parmi la cohue bruyante et les chevelures colorées, sous le déluge de bulles et de paillettes qui ne semblait pas près de s'arrêter. Le comportement des élèves variait de la panique à jubilation, en passant par les larmes, la haine et la joie. S'était un remue-ménage impossible que ces centaines d'élèves qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, pour le plus grand découragement des quelques adultes. Même si la cacophonie ambiante ne permettait pas d'entendre son voisin, une musique commença à jouer dans la salle à l'atmosphère chaotique et personne n'aurait pu s'empêcher de reconnaitre le célèbre air international sur lequel on chantait dans toutes les langues : "Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire…"

A la table de rouge et d'or, deux premières années se roulaient de rire sur le sol, tandis que les jumeaux de deux ans leurs ainés contemplaient la salle avec admiration en jetant toutes les deux secondes des regards ahuris aux deux phénomènes ayant prédit l'évènement avec un timing surnaturel. Hermione, une fois remise de ses émotions et ayant réussi à trouver un préfet capable de la débarrasser de la crème à la framboise emmêlée dans ses cheveux, s'était mise à harceler ses deux amis, ce qui pour l'instant, ne l'avait pas aider, puisqu'elle n'avait que réussit à étouffer Neville tant il riait. Ron, perdu, regardait ses camarades, indécis quant à l'attitude à adopter.

Alors que tous avaient commencé à les oublier avec l'assourdissant bazar régnant dans la salle, les feux d'artifice se mirent à former des formes diverses, une multitude d'animaux et de créatures magiques prenant vie, du zèbre au phœnix en passant par le caméléon, le dragon ou encore le sanglier. Les étincelles vivantes perdant de l'altitude, certains se mirent à crier. Puis, dans une explosion aveuglante à s'en déchirer les tympans, les lumières colorées disparurent, laissant place à une banderole rouge sang flottant à mi-hauteur de la salle, et annonçant fièrement en lettres d'or : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A GRED ET FORGE, ELUS A L'UNANIMITE SORCIERS FACETIEUX DE L'ANNEE DE 1991-1992.

« MESSIEURS WEASLEY ! » retentit le cri de la terrifiante professeur de transfiguration.

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent pour faire face à la tête de Gryffondor. La stricte professeure semblait enragée, et ne rencontra que les visages ahuris des jumeaux.

« Etes-vous à l'origine de cette… farce ? demanda leur professeure.

\- Eh bien… »

Cependant, avant que les adolescents aient pu expliquer leur innocence, une voix féminine les coupa.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit eux. »

Derrière le professeur McGonagall se tenait les professeurs de Potions et d'Etude des Moldus, plus connus sous les noms de Severus Rogue et Lily Evans-Potter.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire cela Lily ? interrogea l'Animagus.

\- Outre le fait que ces deux jeunes gens ne me semblent pas assez orgueilleux pour s'auto-proclamer Meilleurs Sorciers Facétieux, et qu'ils avaient l'air aussi surpris que leurs camarades par ce… surprenant évènement, je trouve que tout ceci me rappelle quelque chose… tu ne penses pas ? »

Autour des trois professeurs, la foule des élèves avait commencé à se calmer, préférant écouter l'échange. D'ailleurs, la majorité de la salle avait bien baissé en volume sonore. De ce fait, chacun pouvait entendre ce dialogue, et les autres professeurs, en même temps que McGonagall, semblaient comprendre où leur collègue voulait en venir.

« Bulles de savons et paillette ? Mai 1973 et novembre 1976. Feux d'artifices enchantés ? Juin 1977. Cheveux colorés ? Décembre 1972, mars 1974 et février 1976. Tartes à la crème ? Janvier 1978. Dois-je continuer ? lista sarcastiquement le directeur de Serpentard.

\- Ils sont là n'est-ce pas ? soupira le professeur de Transfiguration en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

« MARAUDEURS ! »


End file.
